Heroes of Equestria- War games are epic
by blinkie pie
Summary: The main 6 have been transported to Camp Half blood, to teach the demigods about harmony. Will Reyna learn to laugh? Could Annabeth hold magic?Could generosity hold the answer to Hazel's Curse? Will someone finally slap Octavian? And the biggest question of all-Will Leo Finally get a girlfriend? Read to find out! (Rated T for mild innuendos and occasioal bad language)


_hello readers of fan fiction. It is my first one , so just keep one thing mind. My grammar is appalling and I switch tenses frequently. Also because bigger sister says it isn't obvious enough Apollo is the stupidest thing on Olympus. "But weknow that" I hear you cry, ah but all will become apparent later, young padawan._

_Enjoy! If you like, please review :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

Lunas pov

If you happened to be walking through New York that day, you would have seen something Semi-strange. I say semi strange as in this world, people regarded it as only slightly unusual. I tried to ignore that even in this form, I was less attractive than my sister. Tia seemed to glow like the sun she brings forth, her long hair hanging around her waist, in it's usual dawn like hues. Her dress was pale pink, and she wore it with gold strappy sandals, and clinking gold bracelets. I was dressed like I was the last time I visited this world. 1000 years ago. My navy robes , studded with pearls attracted some attention from pedestrians, but the strangest thing was the bewildered look on my face. The progress of the humans shocks me more than the passing of snowdrop... We arrive at our destination. I preffered the mountain. My sister looks nervous...why did the gods want us?when the one with the winged shoes told us to come we were merely told that we needed to teach the children of the gods what the gods didn't know. "what could a god not know Tia? What do we know of that they doth know nought of." then it struck me...it couldn't be. There is a bell like Noise as the golden doors open to reveal a world rather like the Olympus I once knew. The demigods must learn of friendship.

Tias pov.

Please say by some miracle he wasn't there. I had probably done the most stupid thing I have ever done because of him, and I only did it because I needed someone to talk to. I was never told he was god of bachelors, or I never would have spoken to him. Naturally he is there, and beside him sit two of his other children. Most gods had at least one child at their feet, but all I had was Luna, beaming at Artemis. When I moved the sun with Apollo, Luna spent 1000 years with only the company of the moon goddess. She beams back. As self conscious as my sister was before, she now beams, like she hasn't since before she heard of snowdrops passing.

I hear a rumble of thunder, as the well dressed leader of the group begins to speak. It was as I suspected. The demigods, though talented with instruments of war, knew not of harmony, and required twilight and her friends to come over and change this. I see apollos smirk and feel indigence rise within me.

"And why, pray tell, should I help you?"

"because when you returned our Lyra to us, you brought an evil spirit of chaos with her."

"we fixed our own problem, non of the gods had to leave their thrones."

Zeus smiles as he retorts,"you revealed magic to 5 mortals."

It is my turn to smile, as I see a familiar face," I revealed no secrets but my own, and unless I am mistaken, Audrey is head of the Persephone cabin. Zeus looked towards his niece, then towards her child. The cards were in my favour.

As the gods began to look panicked,

And just as I was about to confirm their fears, I heard my sister say...

Luna's pov

"We shalt do thy bidding", I say. My sister looks more surprised than anything else.

"May I have a private word with my sister please" I feel myself being dragged aside by my sister.

"WADDOOYATHINK YOU'RE DOING" Celestia hisses at me. It is my turn to hiss now.

Why are you so annoyed- you always say that friendship is soooo important, so why are you so against it."

"Last time I was here I did something stupid," my sister looks back at the throne room," in fact I think I did the stupidest thing on Olympus."

I KNEW IT!


End file.
